Errores
by yunypotter19
Summary: Pertenece al reto Harmony SongFic 2019


Disclainer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, simplemente lo que les sucede en este relato. Son de la genial J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros.

Empieza en la noche del mismo día que el epílogo del séptimo libro. Albus acaba de ingresar a Hogwarts.

Soy de la filosofía de que Ginny no es mala, de echo me gusta mucho este personaje, simplemente que J.K Rowling no quiso darse cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Siempre seré team Harmony, pese a lo que pueda parecer en este fic.

Me presento al reto Harmony SongFic 2019

Solo quiero deciros que como veis sigo con vida, y dispuesta a seguir dando guerra, y si puedo intentaré ponerme más a menudo delante del ordenador a escribir. Este es un buen paso, creedme.

No os puedo decir la canción que inspiró este fic, dejaré algunas pistas en el interior del fic, así que prestad atención 😉 ya me diréis que os parece.

**Errores**

**By Yunypotter19**

La luna brillaba intensamente y él no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Hacía tanto, que no se tomaba el tiempo para admirarla, que ahora se reprochaba el no haberlo hecho más.

Levantó la mano e intentó encerrar la Luna en su puño, un imposible que le obligó a sonreír, se sintió como un niño inocente que solo desea alcanzar lo imposible.

—Lo imposible—, suspiró y dejó caer su mano contra el césped, atrapándolo entre sus dedos. Sintiéndolo frío y húmedo.

Habían pasado muchos años desde que acabó con Voldemort, incluso se había casado y tenía tres hermosos hijos con una mujer increíble, y sin embargo seguía sintiéndose como vacío, solo, inseguro, como en un laberinto sin fin y lleno de miedo.

Ese año, Albus había ingresado en Hogwarts, y no podía estar más orgulloso de su pequeño. Llevó su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó un pergamino. Neville se lo había mandado en cuanto terminó la ceremonia de selección, Albus, había quedado en Slytherin.

Los temores de su hijo menor se habían cumplido, y él solo deseaba que James no le hiciera la vida imposible a su hermano menor. También esperaba, que las palabras que le había dicho antes de subir al tren significaran algo para Albus.

—¿Qué haces aquí cariño? — la voz dulce de Ginny lo obligó a dejar de mirar el pergamino y suspirar:

—Albus ha quedado en Slytherin. — Ginny se sentó a su lado en la hierba, era una de las cosas que amaba de su esposa, su amiga, que no le importaba mancharse o incluso sentarse en plena noche en un césped lleno de hierba mojada, sabiendo que al levantarse, seguramente estaría manchada de un poco de barro.

—Lily ya está dormida, le hubiese gustado saberlo. — asintió, sabía que Lily tenía los mismos miedos que Albus, pero no podía decirle que no se cumplirían.

—¿Crees que James…? —dejó la pregunta inconclusa, Ginny sabía lo que deseaba preguntarle. Ella suspiró y se abrazó las piernas, apoyando la barbilla en sus rodillas mientras negaba:

—Quiero creer que nuestro hijo tiene un poco más de cerebro que Ronald, y que valdrán más los valores que tú y yo le hemos inculcado, de que la familia es lo primero, pero no sé qué contestarte a eso. — Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un rato, el sonido de unas campanadas los sobresaltó. Eran las doce en punto.

Se tensó, no se esperaba que fuese tan tarde, pero más se sobresaltó cuando Ginny puso ante él un móvil.

—Faltan solo seis campanadas. —sin saber qué decir, lo cogió de las manos de su esposa y se sentó, la miró fijamente y se llevó el teléfono al oído, descubriendo aún más asustado que estaba dando tono.

—¿Diga? —era un simple susurro, pero lo obligó a detener su respiración, mientras los ojos marrones de su esposa estaban fijos en los suyos propios.

No pudo resistirse y dejó escapar un jadeo cuando vio que unas lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de Ginny, cuando estas llegaron a sus labios, descubrió una brillante sonrisa, algo que lo sobrecogió:

—No sé quién eres, pero quiero confesarte, que cada noche espero impaciente esta llamada. Te considero algo así como mi ángel de la guarda. No sabes lo difícil que serían mis días si no pudiera desahogarme con alguien.

Las broncas con él cada vez son más fuertes y no termina de comprender que nunca le sería infiel, sus celos le nublan la mente, cegándolo y queriendo que siempre demuestre que él es lo primero para mí.

Ni siquiera el hecho de tener dos hijos juntos parece servirle. —Alargó una mano para agarrar la de Ginny, quién sin perder su sonrisa, le devolvió el agarre con fuerza. ¿Desde cuándo ella sabía de aquello?

Escucho un suspiro al otro lado de la línea y un pequeño llanto:

—En fin, sé que tú no puedes hacer nada, simplemente quería darte las gracias, y decirte adiós. Esta será la última vez que hable contigo. Te ruego que no vuelvas a llamarme, ver la felicidad de mi mejor amigo hoy, me ha hecho comprender que el tenerte al otro lado todos los días no es bueno para mí. Debo encontrar mi propio camino, aunque eso me lleve lejos de los míos. Si llamas a este número, es posible que te conteste él a partir de mañana, así que te pido por favor que no lo hagas. No llames más. — el sonido que finaliza la llamada le hace sentir que se ahoga y más perdido de lo que nunca se ha sentido.

—Tenías que saberlo por ella. — las palabras de Ginny no terminan de encajarle, no sabe lo que quiere decir con ellas.

—¿Desde cuándo …?

Ginny niega y con la mano que tiene libre limpia sus lágrimas:

—Siempre, —su revelación lo obliga a apretar más su mano, intentando disculparse, deseando que pueda sentir cada gramo de culpa que lleva en el interior de su alma y corazón, desde hace más de veinte años, a los que no termina de encontrarle explicación. —No hace falta que te disculpes Harry, sé que me amas, sé que lo hiciste y mucho, pero ese viaje os cambió a ambos.

Ninguno quiso verlo, os cegasteis con la familia y mundos perfectos, condenándoos a vosotros mismos en el proceso sin daros cuenta. He sido feliz Harry, jamás sabrás hasta qué punto te he amado y hasta qué punto te quiero, tanto como para darte la libertad total si es lo que al final decides hacer.

Ella, habló conmigo hace una hora, mientras tú estabas aquí fuera, me dijo que piensa marcharse, que no soporta más las tonterías de Ronald, se va mañana Harry. Y no puedo culparla. Ron no es malo, tú lo sabes, Hermione y yo lo sabemos, sin embargo, es el único que ha tenido el valor de demostrar a todos sus miedos, sé que son infundados, tú y Hermione sois demasiado buenos como para hacer semejante cosa, y puede que incluso, dándote la libertad, no puedas hacer lo que debes, sin embargo, considero que ha llegado la hora de que sea vuestro momento Harry.

A mi siempre me vas a tener, y a tus hijos, eso jamás te lo arrebataría, seguiremos siendo una familia por toda la eternidad.

Ginny se pone en pie, le da un beso en los labios, entregándole una vez más un cariño infinito en él, como cada caricia o beso que ella le da. No puede evitar sentirse como una mierda, ¿cómo es posible que no se diera cuenta del daño que le ha estado haciendo?

¿Cómo es posible que ella supiera lo de las llamadas y no le dijera nada? Como si leyese su mente, al separarse sus labios, colocando una mano en su rostro y obligando a que sus ojos vuelvan a encontrarse, le susurra:

—No estabas listo, pero al saber que ella se marcha, creo que es el momento de que lo entiendas, de que lo pienses y lo asumas. Soy muy consciente de que no estás seguro de lo que te pasa, ni de porqué realizas esas llamadas, por eso jamás te dije nada, pero ahora tienes que afrontarlo. Tienes que afrontar el hecho de su marcha.

Sin más se separa de él, ingresando en casa, y él solo puede observar su figura perderse en el interior. Se siente completamente confuso, hasta hace unos minutos, creía saber por qué realizaba esas llamadas en secreto. Los celos de Ronald lo habían llevado a acusarlos a Hermione y a él de ser amantes en más de una ocasión. Ellos jamás habían tenido nada, pero para calmar sus sospechas absurdas, se habían alejado, pero la separación de su mejor amiga no había resultado fácil, y Ginny le había dicho que Ronald era idiota, es curioso, pero fue gracias a unas palabras de ella que comenzó con las llamadas nocturnas. Nunca había hablado, no quería que Hermione fuese consciente de que era él, simplemente quería que supiera que no estaba sola, que alguien la escuchaba, además con ellas, sus noches estaban completas. Y así habían comenzado sus confesiones diarias, durante años, si sabía algo de la vida sentimental de su mejor amiga, era por esas llamadas, en persona, seguían siendo los mismos Harry y Hermione, pero con una barrera en medio, que los obligaba a separarse un poquito más cada vez. Ronald.

**Dos años después:**

Ingresó en su casa completamente destrozado y abatido, ¡había sido tan estúpido! Ginny lo esperaba en la sala, sentada a la mesa, con un pergamino entre sus manos y al verlo, descubrió enfado en sus ojos marrones.

Ginny se puso de pie, sin soltar el pergamino y muy molesta se acercó a él.

—Ahí tienes, espero que lo disfrutes. —el pergamino rebota en su pecho y acaba en el suelo. Al fijar sus ojos en él, siente rabia, sabe lo que es. Lo tenía en su propia mesa en el ministerio. La invitación de Hermione para conocer a su futuro esposo.

Mira a Ginny sin saber qué decirle o qué hacer, ella está furiosa y no es capaz de decir ni una palabra:

—¿por qué Harry?, ¿por qué sigues con esa estúpida actitud?, ¿Por qué estás permitiendo todo esto? — Furioso se quita su abrigo y camina hasta la sala, deja que este caiga sobre el sillón y se apoya en el reposacabezas:

—¿Qué quieres que haga Gin? La llamé, la llame una vez más y me obligó a jurarle que jamás volvería a hacerlo. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Luchar Harry, por una vez lucha por ti mismo, no por los demás, ¿Qué se lo juraste?, por Merlín Harry, mírate a un maldito espejo. —Ginny lo agarro del brazo y lo obligó a colocarse ante el espejo que ella había puesto en la entrada de su casa, donde siempre se miraba para comprobar que iba bien al trabajo.

Cuando se fijó en su propio reflejo, se sintió asqueado, ¿ese que lo miraba era él?

—Por dios Harry, desde que se marchó, eres un cuerpo sin vida, no escucharla, no verla, te está consumiendo, como si no tuvieras ganas de vivir. ¿Para esto te di la libertad?, ¿para esto me obligué a mostrarte mi apoyo y darte mis sonrisas ocultándote lo mucho que me dolía verte cada día perderte a ti mismo? — lo obligó a verla a los ojos, y volvió a sentirse un miserable, Ginny estaba llorando. —Tus hijos están preocupados, yo lo estoy, sé que no soy la más importante para ti, sé que ese puesto nunca fue mío, por eso lo dejé libre, pero no para que lo dejaras vacío. Maldito seas, cógelo. — Ginny le entregó el móvil que hacía un año había ocultado en casa de Sirius, ¿cómo lo había encontrado? Ginny lo miraba muy furiosa.

—No sé su —

Antes de concluir la frase, Ginny le quitó el móvil y comenzó a marcar números.

Le dio al botón de llamada y tirando de él, lo obligó a sentarse a su lado mientras ponía el altavoz.

El teléfono dio tres tonos, solo hizo falta eso, antes de comenzar el cuarto, descolgaron.

No hubo palabras, no había sonido alguno, solo una respiración intensa, como si la persona al otro lado, hubiese corrido para descolgar. Ginny le pellizcó:

—Ah. — al otro lado de la línea, se escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa y tanto él como Ginny comprendieron que la persona al otro lado sabía quién llamaba.

—No hay vuelta atrás, habla. — lo instó Ginny, él suspiró, tanto tiempo negándose a hablar y:

—Perdona, sé que estoy violando nuestro juramento, aquel que me arrancaste hace año y medio, y que seguramente no estarás sola en este momento, pero, hay algo que debo decirte urgentemente. —se detuvo, no hubo respuesta al otro lado, simplemente la débil respiración: —Sé que no tengo derecho, sé que no merezco decirte esto, pero, te necesito, estar sin ti en estos dos años, han conseguido que pierda todas las ganas de vivir, estoy vacío sin ti. Nunca imaginé que nuestro viaje en séptimo significaría tanto para mí, pero desde entonces nada fue igual, quise decirte todo esto hace dos años, pero Ron, él es mi amigo, acababas de irte y no fui capaz. Te amo, Hermione, siempre lo he hecho. Sé que no es excusa y que es muy tarde, pero necesitaba decírtelo y escuchar, aunque fuera por un instante y por última vez, tu respiración.

La llamada se cortó, ocasionando que se sintiera estúpido, Hermione ya tenía a alguien donde vivía ahora, ¿por qué Ginny le había obligado a llamarla?, ¿por qué obligarlo a decirle todo?

—¿Estás contenta?, ya lo has conseguido, ya se lo he dicho, si no te importa, voy a descansar.

—¿Descansar?, Harry llevas mucho sin poder hacerlo, y te juro, que deseo de corazón que tras lo que acabas de decir en voz alta, tras quitarte este peso de encima, seas capaz de conseguirlo. — El tono de Ginny estaba cargado de tristeza y cariño a partes iguales, horrorizado, comprobó que Ginny estaba llorando, una vez más, por su culpa. —Lo siento Harry, estaba segura de que ella te hablaría. — y él la creyó, porque había total sinceridad en sus palabras, y en su mirada, Ginny solo deseaba que él consiguiera al fin lo que ella había encontrado en ese último año, un amor, que fuese correspondido de la misma forma.

—Lo siento Gin, te juro que lamento todo esto, no sé cómo puedes haber aguantado durante tantos años.

—Porque te amo Harry, y nadie podrá cambiar eso, solo que nuestro amor es diferente, no como hermanos, no como amantes, no como amigos, es un amor que ha perdurado y mutado a algo más. Un amor, que pese a ser grande, no es lo que ninguno de nosotros necesitamos.

Tras besarle la frente, Ginny lo dejó marchar, agotado y derrotado, ingresó en su cuarto. Agradecía que estuvieran en pleno curso escolar y que ninguno de sus hijos estuviera en casa. Necesita soledad.

**Abajo:**

—Ya puedes salir. — de entre las sombras de las cortinas, una figura delgada, de pelo castaño enmarañado y ojos achocolatados se acercó a su pelirroja amiga.

—Ginny yo…

—¿Te has convencido ya de lo que llevo diciéndote más de veinte años?, —la interrumpió Ginny, mientras se ponía en pie y la encaraba, ambas mujeres estaban llorando:

—Jamás quise que…

—Idiota. —le increpó Ginny, mientras se acercaba a ella y sin pensárselo le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas: —¿Crees que no sé eso?, ¿crees que te culpo por algo?, eres tonta si lo piensas, nada es culpa tuya, ni de él, ni mía, ni de Ron tampoco, maldita sea, es mentira, es culpa de todos nosotros. Ninguno quisimos afrontar la verdad, todos quisimos llevar una vida tranquila tras Voldemort, y quisimos creernos firmemente el bello cuento que habíamos empezado a crear en sexto, sin percatarnos de que, en un año, muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Sin querer complicarnos más las vidas y tirando por lo fácil.

Pero aquí estamos, muchos años después teniendo que hacer frente a ese momento, más mayores, pero no más listos, sino más estúpidos. Por dios Hermione, ¿por qué te fuiste, porqué lo obligaste a jurarte que no te llamaría más?

Te dije lo de las llamadas, para que comprendieras lo que pasaba, no para que lo alejaras.

—Pero Ron, tú… — Ginny le tapó la boca mientras la miraba sorprendida:

—¿Creíste que te estaba recriminando las llamadas?, dime que no pensaste que te estaba echando en cara que Harry te llamara todas las noches.

Al ver como Hermione bajaba la miraba y no era capaz de verla a los ojos, Ginny gritó furiosa:

—Sois un par de estúpidos. Malditos seáis los dos. ¿Sabes qué?, estoy harta de preocuparme por vosotros, ya no más, si no queréis ser felices, es cosa vuestra, ahí os quedáis.

Ginny salió de la sala hecha una furia y Hermione la escuchó seguir despotricando contra ella y Harry. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior sin saber qué hacer a continuación, tantos años, tantos momentos, tantas cosas ocultas, ¿qué debía hacer?

Miro hacía el techo, permaneció totalmente inmóvil unos instantes:

—Lo imposible. —sonrió y dejando caer el móvil que sostenía en sus manos echó a correr saliendo de la sala, cuando se dirigía a las escaleras, escuchó que Ginny le decía:

—La tercera puerta a la derecha. —y seguidamente la puerta que daba a la calle se cerraba a su espalda, mientras ella llegaba a la planta superior.

Al llegar a la puerta, la abrió y lo descubrió acostado en su cama, mirando a la pared y de espaldas a la puerta, ingresó en el cuarto.

—Ginny por favor, por hoy ya esta bien. — no le habló, se acercó a él y se sentó en la cama, a su lado.

Cuando Harry escuchó la respiración de la otra ocupante del cuarto sintió un escalofrío, se giró aún sin poder creerse lo que estaba sospechando.

Al ver de quién se trataba, abrió la boca para decir algo, no obstante, ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios silenciándolo y susurró:

—Solo devuélveme el aire. —acortó la distancia que los separaba y juntó sus labios con los de él.


End file.
